


A Star Wars Reenactment

by MBAV_fan66



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Boredom, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Ethan and Benny have nothing better else to do but this, Geeks Being Geeks, Gen, M/M, Roleplay, Star Wars References, Toy Lightsabers, boys just goofing off and having some fun, cheesy role playing lines, dorks having fun, hinted sex/heavy make out session towards the end, some flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBAV_fan66/pseuds/MBAV_fan66
Summary: A not so long time ago in a not too far away galaxy, two geek lovers were bored out of their minds and decided to reenact one of their favorite scenes from one of their favorite movies. Of course, their version of the famous scene went a little...different, to say the least.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A Star Wars Reenactment

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who? That's right! It's me again! :D
> 
> This one-shot was originally written back in 2015 on my Fanfiction.net account, MBAV fan66. And now I am cross-posting it on here! So, enjoy this fun and silly little one-shot of mine about our favorite boys trying to cure their bad case of boredom with a little bit of role playing action from one their favorite movies! :D
> 
> Oh, yeah! This time I decided to go over it and make a few corrections in it that I had missed or didn't correct on the Fanfiction.net one. But don't worry, it wasn't anything too major or anything. Just a bit of capitalization and spelling corrections, was all. And if I messed anything or you still wind up finding any mistakes in it while reading, then I apologize.

It was Friday night and Mr. and Mrs. Morgan had left for their usual Friday night date night thing. Sarah wasn't there to babysit like usual because Jane was spending the night at a friend's house. So, that just left Ethan and his best friend/boyfriend, Benny Weir, there all by themselves for the night.

They were going to just have a quiet little evening of their own, too. Just sitting there, eating some popcorn while doing some cuddling as they watched some tv. But unfortunately, there was nothing good on to watch.

"Ugh! I am so bored!" complained Benny with a frustrated sigh, as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

"I know! I can't believe that there's nothing on, right now!" added Ethan, as he turned off the television.

Just then, Benny got an idea. "Hey, E?! How about we play Star Wars, instead?" asked Benny, lifting up his head and looking at his boyfriend.

"Star Wars?" questioned Ethan, raising a brow.

Benny nodded. "Yeah, E! You know! With lightsabers and 'use the force' kind of stuff." replied Benny, saying the 'use the force' part in deep and low mockingly kind of tone.

"Benny! I know what Star Wars is!" exclaimed Ethan in a playful manner with an eye roll. "But...I don't really know." he said, not sure of the idea.

"Come on, babe! It'll be fun! I promise! Pleeease!" pleaded Benny to him, giving him the puppy dog eyes, which paled in comparison to Ethan's puppy dog eyes, but he figured why not try.

The puppy dog eyes thing was totally failing with Ethan, but he just couldn't resist Benny's charm. So, he finally gave in. "Alright, Benny. You win." chuckled Ethan. Benny whooped and fist pumped the air in response. Ethan giggled and gave Benny a kiss on the cheek.

"But how we are going to play? We can't use the lightsabers that use for vampire fighting. What if they get damaged or broken in the game and then we might really need them during our next big evil vampire battle? Those things aren't easy to fix, you know." questioned Ethan.

"Don't worry, babe! I got that covered!" replied Benny happily, as he jumped up off the couch and walked over to the closet. After some rummaging around, he pulled out two toy lightsabers. "With these!" he beamed.

Ethan got up off the couch to face Benny with a stunned expression.

"No way! Are those the sabers we used to have as kids?" asked Ethan in shock. Benny just nodded a 'yes'. "I thought that Mom got rid of them after that time we accidently broke her favorite vase, when after she said not play Jedi in the house?"

A big grin spread across Benny's face. "Nope! She must of just stored them in the downstairs closet and then forgot about them. I found them when I was looking for a pair a gloves that I misplaced a while back and thought that I had left them over here, the other day. That's when I found them buried in the back of the closet." he explained. "And look!" he exclaimed, as he flicked the little switch that turned them on and they lit up. "They still work, too!"

"Cool!" exclaimed Ethan in awe.

"So...what do ya say? You up for playing a little Star Wars reenactment of one of our favorite scenes, young Padawan?" asked Benny in flirty/teasingly way, as he wiggled his eye brows at his boyfriend.

Ethan giggled and then rolled his eyes playfully at his boyfriend's goofiness. "You're so weird, sometimes Benny" he commented, lightly shoving him in the arm.

"Well...my last name is _Weir_ after all." he replied playfully back, and then chuckled.

Ethan chuckled with him as he took the green lightsaber from Benny.

"You can not defeat me! Join me, young Padawan!" spoke Benny in a low tone, trying to sound like Darth Vader, as he turned his red lightsaber back on. He had a huge smile on his face.

Ethan chuckled. "Never!" shouted Ethan in a serious/playful tone, as he lunged forward after turning his lightsaber on.

The two laughed and giggled as they waved the toy devices around in the air and making whooshing noises for sound effect. They were both having a really fun time, dodging and attacking each other with the fake lightsabers as things began to get more intense. It made them feel like they were kids again.

* * *

Eventually, they took the battle upstairs to Ethan's room. Benny was the last to enter the room as he shut the door before turning around and facing Ethan with a mischievous and devilish smirk on his face. Ethan immediately knew where this was going and he liked it.

"I'll ask you again, young Skywalker. Join me! And become a Sith like me!" recited Benny demandingly, as he stalked slowly towards the young Padawan.

"Never! I'll never want to be like one of you! Never!" shouted Ethan back trying to keep a serious face, but failing.

He then lunged forward again at he dark Sith Lord and their sabers clashed yet again, but this time they were at a stand off as their red and green sabers were locked together. Benny then smirked at the dark haired Jedi.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Darth Vader/Benny.

"Yes!" replied Luke Skywalker/Ethan confidently, not being able to resist a chuckle.

"But Luke, I am your father!" said Benny in his Darth Vader voice, as leaned in a little to Ethan with a lustful expression in his eyes.

Ethan leaned in too, giving a smug look and smile to the evil Sith before him. "Oh, yeah? Then prove it." said Ethan, seductively.

Benny gave the same expression as he leaned in closer. "Ok, then." he said in a low and seductive manner, before finally closing the gap between the two galactic warriors with a passionate kiss.

Ethan kissed him back and soon the kiss became heated, as the two dropped their fake lightsabers and started to run their hands all over each other's bodies. They then began to remove their articles of clothing as they made their way towards the bed, leaving nothing on but their boxers which eventually were removed as well.

* * *

About an hour or so later, the two were laying there in bed, exhausted from their little...game, under the now dirty bed sheets. Benny had his arms wrapped around Ethan's small frame, as Ethan was resting his head on Benny's bare chest. Both with smiles of bliss and happiness plastered on their faces.

"So, was that enough proof for ya, young Skywalker?" teased Benny. Ethan just nodded his head in response. "So, then...who's your daddy?" asked/cooed Benny seductively to Ethan.

"You are! My tall. Darth. And handsome, Vader." replied Ethan back lovingly, as he traced invisible circles on Benny's chest with his finger playfully with a small giggle.

Benny smiled widely at the pet name that Ethan just called him.

"Hmm...tall. Darth and handsome Vader, eh? I can get used to that." he cooed. "My young Padawan, Cute Skywalker."

Ethan chuckled as he lifted his head up to place a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Mmm...welcome to the dark side, young Jedi." mumbled Benny softly as they broke from the kiss.

"Why thank you, my Sith Lord." cooed Ethan sweetly, as he pulled back slightly and smiled at him. "But Benny? We really should start cleaning up before my parents get home." said Ethan in a somewhat serious, but sweet tone.

Benny smiled at him. "Sure thing, E! Sure thing." he responded back, before giving his adorable and cute boyfriend one more little peck on the lips. "I love you, E!"

"And I love you too, Benny!" smiled Ethan for a few seconds before it went flat. "But we really do need to get started or else I'll be grounded for like a month if they ever found out about this."

Benny then laughed at Ethan's seriousness for minute and soon after Ethan joined in on the laugh.

So, their little reenactment of that famous scene didn't exactly happen like it did in the movie, but in their opinion it was their favorite version of the scene being reenacted. In fact, to them it was more memorable than the actual movie scene itself.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this...very 'different' version of that famous fight scene from Star Wars?! :D
> 
> I have no clue what inspired me to write this in the first place. I was just something that had popped into my head one day and thought it would be cute if Benny and Ethan tried reenacting it themselves. Just...differently, you could say. *giggles* ;P
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys have a wonderful day/night and thanks for reading it, too! Bye! :D


End file.
